These Eyes
by M.L. Shards
Summary: It was an ugly feeling of déjà vu. Kim had done it with a letter too, but Kat… he couldn’t believe that Kat… .Oneshot.


I've never written about Tommy's relationships with either Kim or Kat before. This was me just realizing that asides from _Do You Believe In Magic? _I haven't written much for Power Rangers in a little while. I missed it. So here's something to make everyone depressed… sorry, it just turned out sad.

I don't own These Eyes or Power Rangers.

* * *

He wasn't sure how it exactly happened. Perhaps it was going down different paths, or maybe it was when she decided she didn't like the idea of University as much, and she wanted to go to the London Dance Academy to continue her dancing… 

Tommy wasn't sure, but whatever the reason, it didn't change the fact that he was wandering around in the rain, a small piece of paper in his hands that was becoming a wet mess with running ink as the downpour increased.

It was an ugly feeling of déjà vu. Kim had done it with a letter too, but Kat… he couldn't believe that Kat…

Kim had been his first love, jubilant, excitable, expressive… but Kat had been the love of his life.

She was quiet and sensible and calm and balanced him out perfectly… she was sweet and beautiful and… no longer his.

He listened to the squishing of mud underneath his shoes. He tripped and landed in a puddle, leaving his dark jacket dripping with mud. The offending letter lay in front of him, sinking into the brown glop.

_Dear Tommy,_

_I didn't want to do this, this way, but with my distance… a phone call seemed even crueller._

_Over these passed few months, things have changed. We don't seemed to be able to make time to talk or write anymore. You're quest for your doctorate, and my dancing have left little time for each other. _

_I feel we shouldn't be bound to each other when our lives are going in such different directions. Please understand Tommy, I love you, but I don't think this relationship can work long distance. I'm really surprised that it has lasted as long as it has._

_My dancing career is my life right now. I can't imagine myself moving back to the states for at least ten years, if ever. It's unfair we stay together just because we're afraid of hurting each other._

_Understand this isn't easy, maybe if we were older it could've worked out, but right now in our lives, I don't think it will._

_Maybe in the future our paths will cross again. I hope you will still remember me fondly and understand this isn't easy._

_Kat_

The black ink that captured her curly handwriting was bleeding into the wet paper, becoming illegible. It was probably better that way; he couldn't bear to read it again.

He pushed himself to his feet, leaving the letter there.

Maybe if he couldn't see… it never happened. If there was no proof of it…

He shook his head as the rain began washing some of the mud from his clothes. No, it was no used denying it had happened. Kat had broken up with him… he needed to start dealing with it, not moping. He was trying to finish his education; he had no time to mope.

He knew Kat hadn't always thought the most of his life ambitions. She'd never been malicious, supporting him in whatever he did. She'd mentioned that he had his choice of Universities and of possible lives. Sports scholarships and leader scholarships and University representatives had been banging at his door, asking for him to be a part of their world, and Kat had watched in dismay as he was forced to turn most of then down for his rangering career.

She looked passed the duty she was given, and he never did.

He couldn't leave his home or change his path. He was there to change the world…

She had gone to London to chase her dreams while he waited for the next challenge…

It didn't come. TJ had taken over, then Andros, then apparently Leo and now some guy named Carter…

His rangering life was over as far as he could tell, but he didn't want to leave it and she wanted him to.

His first instinct was to fly out to London, storm her recital with a bouquet of roses, and beg his heart out that she would take him back, but she wouldn't accept that as flattery… She would just look down at him with pity, hug him, maybe take him out for coffee to prove friendship, just because she was Kat.

But she wouldn't take him back, even if he promised to move to London…

He'd hoped someday they'd get married, settle down somewhere, have children who would listen in awe as he and her told stories of the Power Rangers that had once defended Angel Grove. He thought, maybe, a little boy, with his face, and Kat's quiet disposition would run around in blue spandex on Halloween, while the two of them watched, laughing quietly.

He'd dreamed of Christmases, snuggling by the fire with candy cane tea and a fireplace…

Maybe it was foolish to dream like that. But Kat had made him feel that secure, Kim had felt special, and sweet, but he'd known eventually she was going to have to leave. He hadn't wanted to admit it, but he'd known.

Kat… he hadn't expected her to leave. He always thought… California, where else to go for a career in performing arts? He hadn't realized how much of her heart longed for a chance to perform in Europe.

He reached into his jacket, pulling out the picture he kept of the two of them. Rocky had taken it years ago. They'd been on a picnic, and Kat had wrapped her arms around him, smiling.

Shaking, he swiftly ripped the picture in two, tearing Kat right out of the picture.

He stared at the small picture of himself, minus Kat, feeling the loneliest he had in a long time.

He was thankful it was raining as he broke into tears, throwing both halves of the picture into the mud.

_These eyes are cryin'  
These eyes have seen a lot of loves  
But they're never gonna see another one like I had with you_.

* * *

Please Review 


End file.
